


Que sera sera

by spymaster



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Exes, F/F, What Have I Done, What-If, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: What if in episode 10, the Jinni came to Josie instead of Lizzie?





	Que sera sera

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Penelope gives Josie the letter a bit sooner.
> 
> This is my first time writing a Posie fic. I also haven't read any Posie fic. No beta. Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

Josie let out as sigh as she closed the spell book. It was only the first day back from Europe and she already got caught in the usual drama. Hope vs. Dad, Lizzie vs. Hope and Dad, then Lizzie vs. Everyone. Josie tried to make Dad feel better about not picking them up while her twin sister was going off on him because she knew Dad was busy with a lot of things.

 

He always was. Josie got that, and she found it in her duty to lay off the task for him. She didn’t mind having to wait at the airport or getting on a stinky bus to go back to school. At least not as much as how Lizzie did. But to be honest, Lizzie was easily annoyed. That was fine. Josie could handle everything.

 

That was until she met with someone she didn’t want to meet again. Or breathing in the same atmosphere with. Penelope, as usual, showed up like a shadow without a warning right after she left Dad’s office, with the eyes that radiated an irritating energy and Josie didn’t need that.

 

Lizzie had given Penelope a hard glare before turning away and stauntering into their room. Usually, her twin would throw a nasty line at Penelope before doing that, but she had determined to be nicer and behave better. Josie was proud of Lizzie for being able to do that right away.

 

She was determined to change a bit, too. She wouldn’t be swayed into another kiss with her ex girlfriend just because she was reminded of how great it felt, or how pretty Penelope looked in the warm light of the hall. It was embarrassing that she hadn’t pushed Penelope away, but it got worse when she leaned in for another long kiss.

 

Penelope was poison. And Josie didn’t need that in her life. She knew she had to be all cool and casual with Penelope, no matter what. Still, she failed right on the first step.

 

 _“What do you want?”_ Josie had spat out when the hall was left with only the two of them. Penelope didn’t look offended or affected, which was so her.

 

 _“I have something for you.”_ It wasn’t very Penelope to just go straight into the matter. It contradicted the way she spoke to other people, including Josie, with her metaphors and implications. It used to be one of the charms that made Josie found her incredibly smart and attractive. Now it was annoying.

 

 _“Whatever it is, I don’t want it.”_ Josie had turned away right after she said so, to leave the room where Penelope’s presence could be sensed even without any spell.

 

_“Just a letter. Make sure you’ll read it in private.”_

 

Penelope handed her the envelope with a rather serious expression instead of the usual smirk. It caught Josie off-guard at first but she found her composure quickly to take the letter with the most casual expression possible.

 

 _“I won’t read it.”_ She had said it with a straight face.

 

Penelope blinked, gave Josie a stare before smiling. _“Just consider it.”_ Then she walked away.

 

It was weird. Josie had the urge to burn the letter into flames right there and then, but as the spell readied on the tip of her tongue, she stopped. She felt a certain importance to the letter, and while the former Josie would just throw it away because she loathed Penelope, she was different now. This Josie wouldn’t be easily affected by an ex’s action anymore.

 

This Josie was cool.

 

Oh, but she totally forgot about the letter that she had placed in the spell book until now. She didn’t leave it in the bedroom because Lizzie could have found it. And she knew how Lizzie thought of Penelope and everything related to her: bad. Not that she would keep anything from Lizzie, she just didn’t want Lizzie to find out how she kept “Satan”’s letter.

 

Was she curious? A little. Josie spent time to observe the letter for longer than she’d ever admit but who wouldn’t get curious about a letter from your ex. Not to mention how they had kissed pretty heatedly a few weeks ago. Josie still left the moment as clear as crystal on her lips. It felt nice, and she wouldn’t admit that to anyone but herself. She wondered if it was because she hadn’t had proper kiss with anyone recently. The ones with Rafael were only pecks, trying to spion his magic. It might have gone somewhere if he hadn't been with Lizzie. They always picked Lizzie.

 

Well, except for Penelope. Josie never really realized that obvious fact and somehow it made her feel a little proud. At least one person chose Josie over her twin for once. But look how that turned out.

 

Dropping down on the bed, Josie picked out the letter from the book and looked at it again. What could be written in this? Would it be another tease or a ploy to annoy her? Or would it be something else? Josie wanted to know, and at the same time she didn’t. She was afraid whatever it was, it could sway her mind about her ex. Penelope knew her too well.

 

“I wish I never dated Penelope,” she mumbled to herself, sighing.

 

“I can make your wish come true.”

 

Josie flew off the bed with a yelp. Scattering to sit up, she laid eyes on a strange woman in a weird outfit, sitting on the other end of the bed like she had always been there. The woman smirked at her.

 

“Who are you?” Josie asked, cautiously stood up.

 

“I’m an Ablah,” the woman answered, gesturing herself.

 

Josie cast her eyes up and down the woman, stating the obvious. “You’re blue.”

 

The Ablah shrugged, “Exactly. I also grant wishes.”

 

Josie’s eyes widened. “Granting wishes? Like a Genie?”

 

“My name is Jinni,” the Ablah emphasized, “not Genie.”

 

Josie nodded, taking in the information. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Like I said: making your wish come true.” Jinni stood up, clasping her hands together.

 

Josie looked at the letter that had fallen onto the mattress. Then she was reminded of something obvious. “You’re a monster. Why should I believe you?”

 

The Ablah raised a hand, thumb and middle finger formed into position. “Because your wish is my command.” Snap.

 

___

 

Josie turned to the other side, realizing she was on her bed. Looking at the clock, it was time to wake up. She frowned as she recalled the odd encounter from a few seconds ago. It felt like a dream, a weird one. But she didn’t feel any differently.

 

The door opened. Josie immediately checked to see who that was. Lizzie was standing at the frame, ready in her clothes.

 

“What are you waiting for? Get up, sister.”

 

And the day began. Josie followed the usual routine, and she tried to see if something had changed but she couldn’t find any. She believed the meeting with Ablah was a dream. That was until she spotted Penelope in a class.

 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie gave her a weird stare when she saw Josie hiding behind her back. “Did you shirt button bust again?”

 

Josie unconsciously looked down and shook her head. “No. I just don’t want to see her.”

 

“Who?” Lizzie looked up to check. “Hope isn’t here.”

 

“What? No. I don’t want to see Penelope.” Josie stole a glance over Lizzie shoulder. Penelope could tell she was here. That had happened a lot in the past. It irritated Josie because she could never detect Penelope anywhere. And her ex popped up unannounced a lot.

 

“Penelope… Park?” Lizzie arched an eyebrow, seemingly confused. “Why don’t you want to see your best friend?”

 

The statement made Josie stand up straight. She gawked at Lizzie like she had just grown another head. Her twin mimicked the expression with confusion in her eyes.

 

“She’s my _best friend_?” Josie lowered her voice, disbelieving. “How is that possible?”

 

“How could I know?” Lizzie rolled her eyes, annoyed. “You ditch me on daily basis to hang out with her all the time.”

 

Josie’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline. “ _I_ ditch _you_ to hang out with _her_ ?” She pointed at Penelope, who was still in her seat and not noticing them at all. _Weird._

 

“Oh, you’re surprised now? I don’t have to hang out with you though. I have Hope.”

 

Josie heard herself gasp a little bit too loud. “You and Hope? Together?”

 

“Not _together_ together. She’s my friend and your ex.” Lizzie fully turned to her, the usual stoic expression melted into worried. She placed both hands on Josie’s shoulders, staring into her eyes. “Are you okay? Did you fall and hit your head yesterday or something?”

 

Josie shook her head, trying to get used to the new reality. Even when she had settled down in the chair, she still stole glances at Penelope and Lizzie to make sure she got everything right. Penelope was now her best friend, Hope was her ex, and Lizzie didn’t have problems with any of them. What the heck she had gotten herself into?

 

When the class ended, Penelope walked to her and grinned. Josie straightened herself up as an instinct and tried not to make eye contact with her. Still, Penelope crouched down to meet her eyes. “Hey, I’m gonna be a bit busy tonight but our thing is still on, okay?”

 

Josie dumbfoundedly asked, “Our _thing_? What is our thing?”

 

“Spell practicing,” Penelope answered obviously. “Have you forgotten?”

 

She knew that this was her new reality, so she should better act like it. She shook her head confidently. “Nope. I remember. How can I forget? Spell practicing, yup. But where do we usually do that?”

 

Penelope shrugged, “You always pick the place. You tell me.”

 

 _Crap._ Josie squinted her eyes and imagined what kind of place she would pick to practice spells with Penelope. There was one spot that appeared in her mind. It was the place where they had had their first picnic together in the previous reality. Josie had never returned there after the break-up. “How about the gazebo behind the school?”

 

“Oh?” Penelope crossed her arms, amused. “I thought you never wanted to go back there.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Wasn’t there where Hope broke up with you?”

 

Josie’s jaw dropped a little. She picked it up to deal with the fact that she still got dumped in this reality. “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine. Besides, I am free from any lingering feelings with Hope.”

 

Penelope chuckled. “Wow, now you even say her name instead of ‘You-know-who’. You’re so over her. I’ll see you there at six.”

 

Josie watched as Penelope walked away, couldn’t help feeling like the weight on her chest was lifted because their interaction was natural in this reality. After being dumped, Josie was mostly humiliated whenever she saw Penelope, and she wanted to avoid her ex at any cost. But Penelope always showed up to annoy her or Lizzie, which made Josie conflicted between being deeply hurt and being irritated. Either way, it didn’t feel nice.

 

She had no idea what happened between her and Hope in this reality, but Hope was a kind person. Josie supposed their break up couldn’t be as bad as the one she had gone through with Penelope, considering Lizzie had been the main factor. If Hope was Lizzie’s friend - it was weird to actually think this, then Josie had a hunch that the end of their relationship wasn’t messy.

 

The day went by quickly and Josie went to the gazebo on time. Penelope wasn’t there yet, so she sat down on the bench and took in a whisp of night air. She missed this place. She always came here to relax and have her precious alone time. Born as a twin, being alone was a luxury. Not that she disliked spending time with Lizzie, no. Josie loved her sister so much, but anyone needed their time to be alone. Especially after seeing their crush choosing Lizzie all the time.

 

Then again, Penelope didn’t choose Lizzie. Josie wondered what actually had happened in this reality.

 

“You don’t seem to regret this wish.”

 

Josie shrieked and jumped. She placed a hand on her chest to calm herself down as she laid her eyes on the Ablah. “Stop doing that! Just warn me the next time you show up.”

 

“Why should I? My nature is to show up unexpectedly and grant wishes only.” Jinni leaned against a poll, enjoying herself. “How do you find this wish so far? Got what you want?”

 

Josie thought for a moment and shrugged, “It’s not actually how I picture, but it’s not bad. I think I can get along with it.”

 

Jinni smirked, not saying anything and just disappeared into thin air. Josie mumbled _rude_ under her breath just in time she spotted Penelope approaching the gazebo. She waved, then she felt weird for being too friendly. Even though Penelope was her best friend here, the memory of her being Josie’s girlfriend still imprinted heavily in her mind, along with the familiar atmosphere of the gazebo.

 

“I hope you didn’t wait for too long,” Penelope greeted with a smile, setting down a basket she brought along. “I assume you haven’t had dinner, Jo Jo.”

 

Josie’s heart suddenly raced up at the nickname. Penelope was the only person who called her ‘Jo Jo’. It was something that started out while they were dating and it went on even after the break up. It was an endearing sound, and Josie hated that she got worked up sometimes because of it. But she was allowed to react nicely to it now. This was a new reality. “No, I haven’t.”

 

“Good. Then we can share this.”

 

Penelope opened the basket to reveal a homemade meal with lots of fruits and juice. Exactly how Josie would love to eat. She was in awe, but then this wasn’t something Penelope hadn’t done before. Picnic dinner was like their thing. Josie supposed it was also their thing in this universe.

 

It was fun. Josie hadn’t had fun like this in a long time, especially after the break up. Who could have thought she would have this again with the exact same girl who broke her heart? And she felt okay.

 

They finished up the dinner and set the basket to the side. Penelope sat next to her on the bench, gazing at the horizon that was slowly being blurred into the night. Josie closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Something like this would never happen in the previous reality.

 

“How are you feeling?” Josie heard and opened her eyes. Penelope was looking at her.

 

“I’m feeling great.” Josie smiled genuinely, “Don’t we have to practice spells?”

 

Penelope shrugged, “We don’t have to do it here. We can go to my room as usual.”

 

Josie stayed quiet and let out a long breath. Then she asked the first thing in her mind. “How did we become friends?”

 

Penelope darted her eyes at Josie with a gleam of tease. “Are we on the memory lane?”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Well, I just came to the school, you and Lizzie took me around for a tour. Then we got an assignment about mythical creatures.” Penelope turned to the scenery in front of them, sounding far away like she was recalling something intensely. A soft smile tugged at Josie’s lips when she realized the moment was calm and relaxing. She used to feel like this with Penelope, until things between them went South. “We got along, I guess.” Penelope winked at her knowingly.

 

The simple gesture made Josie’s face hotter. Clearly, Penelope wasn’t flirting with her, but that didn’t mean Josie was safe from the reaction of her own body at whatever Penelope did. Apparently, their story started out pretty much ordinary in this universe, mimicking the main one. She wondered if they did the similar things here.

 

“Have we ever snuck out of the school to go to the cinema?” Josie asked, having flashbacks of the most memorable night of her life. The night Penelope kissed her for the first time.

 

The other girl arched an eyebrow, smirking. “No. But that sounds fun. Wanna do that sometimes?”

 

The suggestion was innocent, obviously, but it made Josie think of the way Penelope leaned into her seat in the darkness of the cinema, whispering _can I kiss you_ with the rare shyness in her eyes. Josie ended up looking away to hide the embarrassment that she caused on herself to made a casual answer. “Sure.”

 

They returned to the dorm not too long after and Josie followed Penelope to step into her room. It was almost the same with how she remembered Penelope’s room to be. It was not spacious but Penelope knew how to arrange her things so it seemed larger than it should. Josie took a step closer to the wall on the left, filled with spells, posters, a calendar, and a picture of the Park family. She hadn’t seen Penelope’s parents since their break up and seeing their faces again reminded her that she missed spending time with them.

 

“How are your parents?” Josie asked, still looking at the picture.

 

“They’re fine, I guess. I haven’t spoken with them since I started going here.”

 

Josie turned to look over her shoulder. Penelope sat on the bed, not looking as joyful as before. After a moment of thought, Josie realized the relationship between Penelope and her parents hadn’t gotten the impact from their relationship. When they started dating, Josie had encouraged Penelope to come home in summer and sort things out with her parents. Being a witch was one thing, but being an openly bisexual witch whose preference was heavily girls was another. Josie remembered how cold they had been to her, then Mrs. Park had slowly opened up to her. She couldn’t understand Penelope’s attraction towards girls but she loved her daughter so much. She wanted to understand but Penelope’s resentment against her parents was so strong. It was the result of their reaction when she came out.

 

The weight of change heaved down Josie’s heart. She had been there with Penelope when she eventually sat down with her parents and talked it out. She had been there to witness Penelope weeping in her parents’ arms. That was the first time she saw Penelope cry.

 

Josie sat down next to Penelope, fumbling with words to say. It felt different now because they didn’t have that rich history in the background anymore, but despite how they were in the original reality, Josie cared about this Penelope. “Maybe you should go visit them in summer,” she prompted like how she had done before.

 

Penelope gave her a look and scoffed, “Why?”

 

“Talk it out with them. Whatever that stands between you and them.”

 

Penelope’s lips curved up in a smirk. “Why are you interested in the relationship between me and my parents all of the sudden?”

 

The tone in Penelope’s voice showed Josie that the Josie from this reality had never taken interest in Penelope’s family before and it hurt her. “That’s what friends do, right?”

 

Penelope tilted her head, examining Josie. “I guess so. But before getting to that, we have to do something first.”

 

That was when Josie remembered that they were supposed to spell practice but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Penelope had already pressed her lips against her. The shock and surprise caught in Josie’s throat. She gasped and effectively let Penelope went harder. The striking memory of the kiss from the original reality hit in the back of her head, drawing out a moan that sounded too soft for her liking.

 

Josie pulled back right after that moan and caught in her vision a lustful Penelope in front of her. She blinked several times to adjust with the scene and stood up to leave the bed.

 

“What was that? I thought we were friends?” Josie asked, her voice raised a little.

 

Penelope used a finger to wipe at her mouth and answered, “We are.”

 

“Then why did you kiss me?” The thundering beats in her chest made it like about to burst.

 

“Isn’t that what we agreed to do? Being friends, with extra benefits?” Penelope stated obviously, “Your word, not mine.”

 

Josie’s eyes opened wide as if they could fall out of the sockets. “You and me? Friends with benefits?”

 

Penelope stood up, confused. “Why are you looking so surprised? You came to me when Hope broke up with you and we have been doing it since the summer.”

 

Josie gasped, pacing back and forth, trying to make sense of everything. Somehow she dated Hope instead, but she still had a complicated situation with Penelope. “No, no, no. This can’t be. I wouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t do this.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. Not like you have feelings for me.”

 

Josie stopped on her track and looked at Penelope. The way that sentence was said, Josie knew it. She knew Penelope well like her own two hands. The realization dawned on Josie like a bucket of cold water.

 

“But you have feelings for me, don’t you?” Josie’s question dropped down to a whisper, but the silence that followed was confirming enough. “Oh no. How could I do this to you?”

 

“It’s okay. It’s how I can comfort you.” Penelope approached her slowly, shyness was visible on her face. “I don’t regret anything.”

 

“But I do,” Josie whispered and then immediately wanted to take it back. The look on Penelope’s face was haunting. It was beyond being hurt, it was broken. It also caused a physical twist at her chest, pulling a fog of tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. We can’t do this. Not anymore.”

 

Josie walked past Penelope, trying to hold herself together. She made a mistake of looking back and saw how Penelope sent her a longing look that broke her heart a thousand times worse than their messy break up.

 

“Don’t leave,” Penelope pled, some tears could be seen in her big brown eyes. Her lips trembled, her arms wrapped around herself slowly. “You don’t have to like me that way. I can handle it. Just don’t leave me. Please.”

 

Josie gulped. She knew she had to go. It was the right thing to do for Penelope. “I have to. But I’ll fix it. I promise.” She almost ran out of the room.

 

The break up hurt Josie, but this reality, they way she treated Penelope as a comfort pillow was horrible. The worst thing of it all was how accepting Penelope was to everything. Penelope would never let this happen to her. She always knew what she wanted and would not stand as an option.

 

Or Josie didn’t know Penelope well enough as she thought. She staggered all the way back to her room, clutching her chest due to the pain she was feeling. It boggled her mind how much the reality changed but also kept the messy situation and pulled her back into the heartbreak.

 

“Jinni!” She called, angrily. “I need to speak with you!”

 

The blue smoke popped up and the Ablah presented herself with a smile. She crossed her arms knowingly. “I’m right here.”

 

“Penelope and I cannot be like this. It’s so cruel to her!” Josie exclaimed, wiping the tear in her eye. Her heart was still pounding too hard for her to breathe.

 

“You can always use the second wish to fix it,” Jinni said suggestively.

 

Josie opened her mouth to wish, but then she took a moment to think and narrowed her eyes at Jinni. “You want to trick me. You want me to use the second wish to fix the first one but you would twist my words so it would get worse. Then I’d have to use the last one to wish I never wished anything.” The joy faded on Jinni’s face informed Josie that she had hit the right spot. “I have to think this through.”

 

“Be my guest,” Jinni shrugged, sitting on the only chair in the room. “But I’m interested in your friend back there. Her story changed a lot if she never dated you.”

 

Josie threw the Ablah a sharp look. “It’s because I took away one of the major turn of her life.”

 

Jinni smirked, “If you want that turn back, I can arrange in a snap of my fingers.”

 

Josie thought back on Penelope and her parents. It was beautiful how they eventually overcame themselves to be a family again. And Josie ruined it with her selfish wish. Penelope might be her annoying ex, but she didn’t deserve to lose her family.

 

Finally, she turned to Jinni with a clear direction in mind and said, “Jinni, here is my second wish: I wish everything stayed the same up until our break up, but after that, Penelope doesn’t bother me anymore.”

 

The Ablah grinned happily and snapped her finger. The way she smiled suddenly made Josie worried. She tried to trace back on her words to see if there was a lope hole in her wish, but the change already happened.

 

And once again, she woke up in her bed.

 

___

 

Josie nearly dozed off in her chair. Her face fell off her hands, waking her up. She sat straighter and tried to focus on the class, but her eyelids were so heavy.

 

“If you’re going to fall asleep, at least take that pencil out of your mouth before you stabbed yourself with it.” Josie heard her twin sister’s warning and pulled the stick out of her lips. She gave Lizzie a grunt that came along with a matching facial expression. “Ew, you look horrible.”

 

“Thanks,” Josie said unironically and let her head down on the table, propping by her arms crossed. “I stayed up all night last night.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m worried about Dad and Hope.”

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, leaning on her seat. “That makes one of us. They’ll be fine. Dad is with his precious Hope.”

 

“Don’t you find it weird that both of them had to leave the school in the middle of the night?” Josie wiped her eyes, trying to stay awake. “What could be so important?”

 

“The monster thing, I guess.”

 

“But why didn’t they just tell us?”

 

Lizzie shrugged, pouting. “Dad and Hope don’t want to count us in their stuff, what else?”

 

Josie wanted to say something else, but the teacher was walking towards them so she shut her mouth. The entire day was hard. She constantly had a burning sensation in her guts, like her Dad might be in danger. It made her jumpy. It annoyed her and of course, it annoyed Lizzie too.

 

“Can you stop pacing?” Lizzie suggested with an irritated voice that night when they were in Josie’s room to revise Chemistry homework. “Your worries are so loud, it’s so distracting.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Josie sighed, flopping down on the bed. “I can’t help it. I’ve been having this weird feeling that Dad or Hope is in danger.”

 

“Then call Dad,” Lizzie said obviously. “I can’t do my homework if you keep worrying like this. Call.”

 

Josie hopped to the desk and got her phone. Lizzie joined her, curious, as she put on the speaker. One, two, three rings, then her Dad finally picked up.

 

_“Josie?”_

 

“Hey Dad, I’m just checking on you. Are you and Hope okay?” Josie carefully asked.

 

It took her father a few seconds to answer. _“Yeah, we’re both fine. Don’t worry.”_

 

The conversation didn’t go on for long. Her Dad constantly confirmed that he and Hope were okay, but when they hung up, the nagging worries didn’t leave Josie’s chest. She didn’t tell Lizzie about it because her twin would get fed up, so she went to bed that night with a racing heart.

 

Something felt dangerous. She wondered if it was her overthinking head on the work or did something really happen and her Dad hid it.

 

Her life didn’t change much after the second wish, it seemed. Of course, except for the lack of Penelope’s presence. It was relaxing, not seeing her in every corner. Sometimes, Josie found herself looking for Penelope, but then it meant that she was going against her own wish.

 

She heard others talking about Penelope, though. Her ex returned to her home for a vacation, which explained her absence. In the back of Josie’s head, she wondered if Penelope would start annoying her when she came back to school. But she had made her wish, so it would be impossible, right?

 

Her Dad’s car appeared on the school’s property two days later. Josie and Lizzie quickly rushed to the doors to greet their father. The first thing she saw was Hope, walking towards them and immediately wrapping her arms around Josie.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Josie asked while Lizzie made the biggest eyeroll ever.

 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” Hope spoke to her, her face filled with sadness.

 

Then Josie spotted her Dad walking out of the car but didn’t go around it to reach the school. He went to the backseat and seemingly assisted someone to step out of the car. Her eyes widened when she recognized the familiar face.

 

Penelope wore a long coat, not something she usually put on. She looked at Josie’s dad in a weird way, like she was disoriented. And she was limping.

 

Josie and Lizzie shared a confused look, then they both stared back at their Dad and Penelope. They came to the doors and paused.

 

“Dad, what happened?” Lizzie asked while Josie still had her eyes glued at Penelope, who didn’t spare her a look but she instead glanced at Hope.

 

Hope reached out and squeezed Penelope’s hand, smiling. “You’ll be fine. This is your home now.”

 

“I’ll talk to you both later.” Her father quietly said, eyeing Josie knowingly. “Right now, we have to let Penelope rest.”

 

Her Dad led Penelope through the doors. Josie turned right back at Hope, asking with a shocked voice. “What happened to her?”

 

Hope sighed before answering. “She saved a woman from being hit by a car. So she got hit instead.”

 

Josie gasped, covering her mouth and spinning on her feet to look at Penelope, who was still walking with a limping leg along the hall by her Dad’s side.

 

“So Satan is crippled now?” She heard Lizzie’s question and threw a look at her twin. “What?”

 

“She’s gotten more than a damaged limp.” Hope started walking inside. Josie and Lizzie followed her to catch the rest of the story. “Her head received a hard blow. Her memory is affected, too.”

 

A drop in Josie’s heart made her feet cold. “What do you mean ‘her memory is affected’?”

 

Hope paused on her track, giving Josie a regetful glance. “Penelope has forgotten something in her life.”

 

“Like what?” Lizzie frowned.

 

“Like being a witch.”

 

Josie let out a painful huff. She could never imagine losing a big part of her life. Then her heart reminded of an important question needed to be answered. “What about people?”

 

Hope crossed her arms, a soft twist appeared between the eyebrows. “She remembers most of the people, like her parents, her family, Mr. Saltzman and me. It confuses her. Your dad and Penelope’s parents have agreed that being here would help her gaining balance again.”

 

“Does she remember anyone else from our school but you and our dad?” Josie shyly asked, worried.

 

“We’d have to see. But judging by how she reacted to you guys, I think she doesn’t remember you both.”

 

There was a pause lingering between them. Josie had no idea what to say. She knew this happened because of her, and she didn’t expect things to turn out like this. Guilt was the first thing she felt. And it was ugly.

 

“At least Satan wouldn’t bother us anymore.”

 

Lizzie’s statement echoed in Josie’s head, calling back to her own wish. She got what she wanted now. She should be glad. But she wasn’t. Infact, she felt much worse than before, even worse than after the first wish.

 

Josie wasn’t happy when she caught the sight of Penelope in the next days anywhere in the school. Penelope was always with Hope, clinging onto her like a lost puppy, her eyes darting around. And she was quiet. Penelope had changed into someone completely opposite of the real her.

 

Josie wasn’t happy when she accidentally met Penelope in the bathroom. Instead of the usual tension of post-breakup, Josie found herself standing in front of a shy Penelope, who only gave her a quick glance before limping toward the door, not saying a word. For the first time since their breakup, she wanted to hear Penelope’s voice, even if it was a simple taunt. But here, she was just another stranger to Penelope. And it hurt so badly.

 

Josie had gotten her wish, and she couldn’t stand it. Her heart ached when she thought about what her selfish wish had done to Penelope. The pain she felt because of their breakup had nothing to compare with this guilt. She had hated Penelope for breaking up with her, but she knew she was only hating herself for still having lingering feelings for her ex. Even when she was having a crush on Rafael, she still loved Penelope.

 

She still loved Penelope.

 

And she had no idea what to do with this fact.

 

Her Dad had told her more about what happened to Penelope. Clearly, she had taken a huge hit at her head and she was lucky enough not suffering from other worse conditions. Her parents had called him and Hope because they thought they might be able to help. They couldn’t much. Dad told Josie that it would be better to give Penelope some space and time for her to deal with everything. Not that Josie wanted to approach Penelope anyway.

 

That didn’t mean Penelope wouldn’t approach her.

 

“Are you Josie Saltzman?”

 

She looked up from the book and her heart paused. Penelope was standing in front of her, in the school’s uniform. She didn’t wear a skirt, though. Penelope wore long pants, and sneakers instead of heels. Josie gulped and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Great. I’ve been looking for you.” Penelope smiled in relief. The gesture caught Josie off-guard. She was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude and it twisted her tongue a bit.

 

“M-me? Why?” Josie mentally cursed for stuttering like an idiot. It reminded her of the times Penelope flirted with her so boldly that it made her face hot like the sun.

 

“I’ve been talking to everyone in the school to know more about my past. You know, I’m the one who lost her memory.” Penelope chuckled awkwardly. “It’s your turn.”

 

“Oh,” Josie sat straighter, fumbling with her brain to come up with coherent responses. “Is it?”

 

“Yep. S. Saltzman. You and your twin sister. You first.” Penelope gestured the bench. “Can I sit down? I’m not supposed to stand for too long just yet.”

 

Mumbling a _yes_ , Josie scattered her hands to pull the books aside and make a room for Penelope. She felt nervous. Then she felt stupid for having that in her chest while she knew exactly what was happening. Penelope was only here to know about her past.

 

“It wouldn’t take too long,” Penelope said, grinning. Josie’s chest took in an invisible jab from that brightness. _Please don’t smile at me like that._ “Did you know who I was before my accident?”

 

Josie blinked a few times to wipe away all of the good memories that came up like a slideshow in her mind to answer, “I did.”

 

“Okay. How well did you know me?”

 

 _Too well._ “Enough.”

 

Penelope seemed surprised by the answer. “Really? Were we friends?”

 

Josie inhaled sharply. “You can say that. It was… complicated.”

 

Her ex gave her an observing look. Then she smiled again, but with sadness. “You are her.”

 

“Her?”

 

“The person I wrote about in the diary. Well, the _old_ me did.” Penelope shrugged casually. The information made Josie lost her tongue. The only reaction she could express was dropping her jaw. “Oh god. No. She stalked you, didn’t she?”

 

Josie gulped to gain her voice back. “No, nothing like that. Why do you think the old you might have stalked me?”

 

“She wrote about you a lot. She never mentioned your name, but I can tell that she had a lot of affection for you.” Penelope spoke about herself like speaking about a stranger, which deepened the hurt Josie felt. “I’d like to hear more from you. What were we?”

 

Josie knew she couldn’t keep the truth away from Penelope, so she picked her words carefully. “We used to be a thing.”

 

Penelope narrowed her eyes with a soft smile. “Oh, wow. ‘Used to’. Ouch.”

 

Josie found the ‘ouch’ ironic because she was the one who got dumped. “Why _ouch_? You broke up with me.” She realized she said it without sarcasm but Penelope might not get it.

 

“What? Why would I?” Penelope almost shrieked. It surprised Josie. The girl in front of her made a face like she had just heard something ridiculous.

 

“How could I know?” Josie replied softly, reminding herself that she wasn’t speaking to the Penelope she knew but someone without their history together. “You never told me.”

 

Penelope frowned, turning her face away. “I hope I did it for a good reason because I can’t explain why I would break up with you. I mean, you’re really cute.”

 

Josie huffed out to not let her face burn. She told herself that this Penelope was just like the one she met before everything happened. Penelope used to be really flirty. This Penelope wasn’t that bold, but she sure was direct. “It doesn’t matter now.”

 

“Of course, it does. I want to know more about our relationship.” Penelope bit her lip, curiosity radiated from her like the sun. It warmed Josie’s heart a bit. “I want to remember.”

 

Josie took in a breath and carefully asked, “Maybe you forget me for a reason. What if it’s something you should do?”

 

Penelope sighed, running one hand through her hair slowly. “I’m not sure. I mean, I forgot about having magic and I’m still trying to get used to that. I remember many people here from talking to them.” She looked at Josie. “Do you think I should remember us?”

 

That was a hard question. Josie had wished for peace after their breakup because she got hurt so badly, but she never thought about what Penelope might feel. It wasn’t among her concerns because Penelope never had the urge to avoid Josie, unlike Josie. At one point, she even believed that Penelope never loved her as much as she did Penelope. She wasn’t so sure.

 

“I don’t think I should answer that,” Josie answered eventually. She didn’t want to relive the breakup, but looking at Penelope right now, suddenly she couldn’t remember how painful it had been.

 

Penelope hesitated, then she lowered her voice. “Did I hurt you that bad?”

 

The question surprised Josie. Nobody had ever asked her that before, even herself. She was too busy drowning in the pieces of her broken heart to really question if Penelope hurt her to the point of not going back. But she knew she didn’t want to answer this question right away.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Josie stood up, straightening her skirt and picking the books. “You have the second chance to start over without me. Live it well.”

 

She turned away from a stunned Penelope, who opened her mouth to say something but at the end didn’t make any sound. Josie knew this was for the best.

 

But for whom?

 

She didn’t see Penelope again for a week. Her ex probably followed her advice and stayed far away from her. That should have made her feel better that the wish fulfilled itself. Instead, she felt a bit empty.

 

When Josie saw MG sitting with Penelope at the gazebo behind the school, she couldn’t help but pausing her steps and watched. She would have continued walking if she didn’t catch Penelope wiping her eyes. Something jabbed at her guts, holding her gaze at the way Penelope squeezed her hand on the right thigh. MG tapped his hand on Penelope’s shoulder, speaking something to her with a soft face.

 

Somehow it reminded Josie of the moment she caught MG showing his fangs right at Penelope’s neck and the annoyance returned. Josie decided she should look away, but MG suddenly turned his face towards the school, seeing her. He waves awkwardly and gestured her to come closer.

 

“What’s going on?” Josie asked with a neutral voice, trying to appear casual.

 

“Penelope just had a panic attack,” MG said with a frown, scratching his head. “I just compelled her to stay calm, but she still looks pretty shaken. Can you stay with her when I go get someone?”

 

“Sure,” Josie took MG’s place. He rushed into the school. She looked at Penelope, not knowing what to say. Penelope had one hand on her chest, was breathing rapidly. She didn’t look at Josie, but Josie could tell that Penelope was trying to gain focus. She ended up placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, letting her know that she wasn’t alone. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Yes. I’m not deaf.” There was a certain snap in Penelope’s voice but Josie didn’t mind. She knew Penelope never wanted to show her weakness to others and this was exactly how Penelope reacted when Josie found her having a panic attack, too.

 

“Is this the first time you have a panic attack after the accident?” Josie quietly asked, not trying to be nosy.

 

“No. I had one in my room a few nights ago. This is the second time.” Penelope covered her face, the sniffing could be heard. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I have seen you having panic attacks. You’re not weak.” Josie found herself leaning closer, rubbing her hand on Penelope’s back.

 

Her ex girlfriend slowly looked up at her. The tears were still in her eyes. “It’s not fair, you know.”

 

“What isn’t fair?”

 

“You.” The answer made Josie surprised.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you. You know so much about me, yet you don’t want to have anything to do with me.” Penelope sighed, sitting straight. “And I can’t ask you about myself because I don’t want you to relive the unpleasant feelings.”

 

Josie ignored the weight on her chest to force a soft smile. “How about I tell you the comfort food that would make you feel better after a panic attack?”

 

“I have a comfort food?” Penelope looked genuinely surprised.

 

“You do.” Josie felt a bit proud. She hadn’t seen Penelope’s hazel eyes widening due to pure curiosity for such a long time. To be honest, she missed them. “Salted roasted pistachio.”

 

It took Penelope a moment to take in the information, then she burst out laughing. “Really? I haven’t eaten that before. Oh wait, I might have. I can’t remember.”

 

“Try it. I have a feeling you’d love it.”

 

“And your favorite comfort food?”

 

“It’s something else.”

 

Josie should have realized that she was going against her own wish but somehow the conversation went on easily between them and she forgot about it until MG returned with help. Josie quickly fled the scene without a goodbye. She didn’t want to interfere more with what her wish had done.

 

She also didn’t expect to find a small bag of salted roasted pistachio in front of her room after dinner. There was a note stuck on it with Penelope’s writing.

 

**_You didn’t tell me it was your favorite comfort food too. Enjoy, liar. :)_ **

 

Josie chuckled at that and brought the bag into her room. She run her thumb on the words, feeling her chest warming up along with her face. Quickly going to the mirror, Josie saw how her cheeks were visibly red in the reflection and she let out a curse under her breath.

 

“Are you sure about not going back with her?”

 

Josie yelped, jumping on the bed. The Ablah sat on her chair again, appearing out of nowhere. She scolded, “Can you stop that?”

 

Jinni smirked, “No. It’s fun. But I’m curious about your story with Penelope. She seems sweet.”

 

Josie threw Jinni an annoyed frown. “She broke my heart. And you made everything worse in this reality.”

 

“Nuh uh, not me. You did.”

 

“I just wanted Penelope to stop bothering me!” Josie said frustratedly. “Now I feel like she’s trying to be my friend again. You didn’t fulfill my wish.”

 

“I did. She doens’t bother you. You were smiling when you got her gift, weren’t you?”

 

Josie opened her mouth to argue but she couldn’t counter with anything. “Whatever.”

 

“How about giving her a chance?” Jinni tilted her head.

 

“No. I got my heart in pieces. I don’t want it to happen again.” Josie wiped her face with both hands, trying to push her mind away from the temptation of being with Penelope like how she used to one more time. She had felt so happy with Penelope, which might be the reason she was miserable without her. But she had gotten better, hadn’t she? She had determined to get over Penelope.

 

“What is your wish now?” Jinni asked, holding out her hand, ready to snap.

 

Josie knew she should think it carefully. She shouldn’t interfere with the past because that would affect Penelope’s life too much. Maybe she had been too bad at using words. Maybe she should just be front with what she wanted. She didn’t want Penelope to have any chance to get into her heart and wreck it like she did before.

 

Josie looked straight at the Ablah and said, “I wish no changes of our lives but I wouldn’t have to speak with Penelope ever again.”

 

Jinni snapped her fingers.

 

____

 

Josie found herself in front of a ruin. She instantly recognized the statues, the fountain and the trees, which let her know that she was in front of the school. But there was fire. And smoke. And smell of burnt.

 

It was horrifying. She turned left and right to look and gain more information about that was happening. She saw her Dad running to her, some blood could be seen on his face. Rafael and MG were behind him, rushing to her. They were saying something, but Josie’s ears were blocked, she couldn’t hear anything.

 

Her Dad ran past her and charged himself into the ruin. Josie screamed after him and tried to follow but Rafael held her back while MG dashed after her Dad. Many more people showed up, even Langdon was one of them. There were students and police, and even firemen.

 

The screeching sound pierced through Josie’s ears, preventing her from hearing anyone. She could guess that there was an explosion that destroyed the school.

 

Josie had a bad feeling that someone was hurt because of it. She spotted her Dad calling out for help, people rushing to him. MG was flipping piece after piece, trying to search.

 

The auburn hair that just got pulled out of the rubbers made Josie gasped. It was Hope. She was among the ruins. But she wasn’t unconscious. She was moving when her Dad and the firemen dragged her out. Alaric didn’t leave with Hope but stayed and helped MG. Josie’s heart dropped when she realized she hadn’t seen Lizzie.

 

She could feel it, the danger, the pain, and the way her twin’s life was dangling on a thin string. Josie yelled at Rafael when he refused to let her go. He said something to her but she couldn’t read.

 

The people came to assist MG and her Dad more, and Josie eventually saw the golden hair that had been tainted with ash. Tears bursting out of Josie’s eyes when she pushed Rafael with all of her might to run to her sister. She couldn’t escape his grip but he let her go eventually. Lizzie’s name dripping from Josie’s lips constantly but she couldn’t hear it herself. She dropped down next to Lizzie and cradled her face.

 

“Lizzie, please open your eyes!” Josie begged, her face was wet with tears and snorts. “Don’t die, Lizzie!” She shouted just so she herself could listen and it would tell her that others could too. Her Dad held her back when the medic came and put Lizzie on a bed to carry her into the ambulance.

 

Josie wanted to tell her Dad that she had to be with Lizzie, but then she saw MG still digging through the rubber along with other people, another dreadful feeling came over her.

 

Her Dad’s words could reach her ears finally. He was talking about something Josie couldn’t understand. Something merge. Something Lizzie. Something about Hope trying to stop the fight.

 

“What are you talking about?” Josie asked in tears. “Who’s fighting who?”

 

“You, Josie. You and Lizzie.” She heard the choking in her Dad’s voice. “The Merge only let one of you survive.”

 

“No!” Josie screamed, shaking her head. “Lizzie will not die because of me!”

 

“She won’t.” They both looked up to find Hope, who was standing with the assistance of Langdon and Rafael. “There.was a way.”

 

“What way?” Alaric asked.

 

“If a life could be taken in place for one of them, they both could stay alive.” Hope said with regret in her voice. “I found out about it last week.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Josie’s Dad was furious.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Saltzman, but I had to keep a secret so both of your daughter would live.” Hope coughed on the smoke.

 

“Who,” Josie spoke, suddenly sensing the answer of terror coming her way, “who was the one that took place for Lizzie?”

 

Hope gulped, “I already told her to find another way but she insisted-”

 

“Who?!” Josie yelled. Then the answer came into her sight. Everyone stepped back to expand the view.

 

MG stood up from the rubber with his hands carrying a figure. His face was full with tears. Josie immediately recognized the skirt, the hair, the body.

 

She screamed again, then her scream was muffled by her own sobbing. She scattered back into her father’s arms, not daring to look at the last girl who got pulled out of the ruins.

 

Josie did this. She did this to Penelope.

 

The events that happened after that went by like a slideshow. Josie could barely remember anything but the trips to the hospital to visit Lizzie, who was still unconscious, then back to the temporal campus when the students had to stay while the school was being rebuilt.

 

Hope had told Josie about what happened, but even so, she didn’t come soon enough to stop the explosion from happening. Somehow Penelope was at school instead of Belgium like everyone had thought. She also knew about the alternative way to save both Gemini twins and asked Hope to help. Hope had declined, but evidently, Penelope did it herself.

 

Josie couldn’t sleep. The image of a lifeless Penelope covered in blood and ash haunted her every single night. Penelope was gone. Really gone. She sacrificed herself to make sure Lizzie and Josie stay alive. Penelope had no responsibility of this. Why did she do this?

 

She went to Penelope’s funeral and sat quietly in a corner as everyone stepped up to say good things about the late young witch. Josie took in every word, no tears came out. Everyone saw such a different Penelope. A leader. A charismatic person. A famous girl. A strong daughter.

 

When it was Josie’s turn, she took the steps slowly towards the coffin. Penelope was put in there, eyes close and lips shut tight. She looked like she was smiling. No, _smirking_. That annoying smirk. It warmed her chest and cut through her skin. Even when Penelope was dead, she still irked up Josie’s heart. How unfair it was of life.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Josie Saltzman and I would love to say something.” She spoke to the crowd, mostly at Penelope’s parents. “Mr and Mrs. Park, the last time I met you, we were at your summer house. I was there to witness the moment Penelope opened up her heart to you after years. And I also saw how you had loved Penelope. You two raised a wonderful daughter. You two loved her in every way someone could love their child. That love had transferred into Penelope.”

 

Josie took a paused to sniff and smile. Then she glanced down at Penelope’s face. “Penelope was not just a word that you can use to describe. She knew how to make me laugh. She knew how to make me feel special and adored. She knew how to make me feel worthy and loveable.” Taking another pause, Josie inhaled longly and continued. “That was why I hated her. I hated how she came into my life and made a comfy spot for herself, then left. She knew how to drive me crazy. She knew how to break my heart. She knew she could ruin me. She saved me and she destroyed me. Penelope Park was my savior and my end.” Her throat clogged up before she choked out the final sentence. “And I didn’t see that before it’s too late.”

 

Josie left the church with a racing pace. She couldn’t even hug goodbye Penelope’s parents. It was too much, facing them after basically putting the knot to steal their daughter away. It was her doing. It was her stupid wish. She killed Penelope.

 

Josie killed Penelope because she couldn’t handle the risk of falling for Penelope again. Such a coward move.

 

She rested on a bench outside of the church, knowing that Penelope’s blood was on her hands. In everything she had done, this was the worst. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there until someone approached her.

 

“May I join you?” Mrs. Park asked quietly. Of course, Josie moved over to give her space. “I always want to meet you again, Josie. I never expected the circumstances to be like this.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Park.” Josie genuinely apologized but Penelope’s mother only sighed.

 

“I have gotten bored of hearing that for the past couple of days, Josie. I don’t want anyone to remind me that I’m not going to be able to see Penelope again.”

 

The old lady said it with a calm voice and a dry face, which told a lot about how grief could numb people. The guilt weighed heavier on Josie’s shoulders, forcing her to turn away. “I won’t say it again.”

 

“She really cared about you, Josie.” Mrs. Park placed a hand on Josie’s as she slid something into her palm. “Penelope had found a new school and a part-time job here in Belgium. I couldn’t understand her decision to go back to America just for a few days. But when I found this in her suitcase, I knew.”

 

“What is it?” Josie picked up the piece and realized it was an envelope. “A letter?”

 

Mrs. Park smiled sadly. “I know why she did what she did. I’m proud of her for doing the things she believed to be right, even if the price was herself.” She stood up and patted Josie’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Josie nervously opened the envelope and saw a card. A birthday card. It was a handmade one, she could tell, because she could feel the care and attention put into making it.

 

She opened it and tears streamed down her face.

 

**_Dear Jo Jo,_ **

 

**_Happy 22th Birthday!_ **

 

**_I wish you a joyful day, a lucky year, and an awesome life ahead. I know you’re probably annoyed by this, but c’mon, I’m not meaning ill :)._ **

 

**_I’m not there to help with your birthday party which I know Lizzie would make it all about her, so I think one person should make you the center of the attention like you should be. There’s a small surprise in the envelope, so don’t throw it away just yet._ **

 

**_I hope you’d at least put it on today. If Lizzie gets crazy by it, I’d outdo myself there._ **

 

**_One more thing: I love you. Hey, don’t frown. I mean it. It’s okay if you don’t ever want to speak to me again, just know that at least there is someone out there who would never change her feelings for you. Regardless of any circumstances._ **

 

**_See you next year!_ **

 

**_Penelope_ **

 

Josie could barely breathe. Her hands shook and her throat stuck. She cursed over and over at how Penelope ended the letter with a promise of seeing her again while the reality would argue. She cursed at herself for letting such thing happen.

 

“I’m so sorry, Penelope,” she whispered, clutching the letter close to her chest.

 

Apologies wouldn’t bring Penelope back, Josie knew that. She carefully opened the envelope wider to see a shiny object in it. It was a necklace with a little dove pendant. Josie used to tell Penelope about her pet dove named Daisy that died too soon while they were still together.

 

_She remembers._

 

_She loves me and she remembers._

 

Josie looked up at the sky, gripping the necklace. “I don’t know if you can hear me right now, Penelope, but I loved you.” She let the tears flow and continued. “I didn’t see it before because I was too busy trying to hate you. I couldn’t hate you, so I tried to hate you more. The truth is I loved you so much, even when I was heartbroken. And I still do. I love you, Penelope.”

 

A gust of wind washed through her. Josie immediately smiled. It might be just a coincident, but Josie took it as a sign that Penelope had heard her.

 

“You are terrible at making wishes.” Josie didn’t need to look to know who was talking. She gritted her teeth and glared at Jinni, who was casually sitting on the bench, glowing blue under the sunlight. “What? I’m telling the truth.”

 

“I never asked for Penelope to die,” Josie grunted, her eyes filled with tears again. “Now I lose her forever.”

 

The Ablah chuckled, unaffected by Josie’s words. “I thought you wanted to get rid of her.”

 

“I did. I thought that was for the best.” Josie looked down at the necklace. “Only when she’s gone that I realize how much I loved her. And I can’t fix it anymore.”

 

“Third wish is always tricky. Better luck with the next one.”

 

Josie’s head whipped to Jinni too quickly, she almost got a whiplash. “What? I have more wishes?”

 

“Who told you Jinn only grants three?”

 

“Aladdin!” Josie said obviously, “And every other Genie story.”

 

Jinni shrugged, crossing her arms. “A Jinni can grant or ignore any wish they choose. We won’t work against our self-interest so don’t even think about wishing me dead. I have met so many people who regretted their own wishes and wanted to make everything back to normal. A reset button.” Jinni narrowed her eyes, a devilish smirk appeared on her lips. “You can have that.” Before Josie spoke anything, Jinni raised a finger. “But with one condition.”

 

“Anything. What is it?”

 

“Give me the urn.”

 

A silent beat dropped. The urn in question wasn’t a mystery. When Josie and Lizzie returned to the school after their Europe trip, she had seen that urn in her Dad’s office. Josie took a long breath and raised her walls up. “You are truly a monster.”

 

“Like you said, you shouldn’t have believed me.” Jinni didn’t sound remorseful at all. But Josie knew she had walked into the trap.

 

“You wanted to trick me from the start, didn’t you?”

 

“Only who isn’t satisfied with their life wish for more. The urn is just a small price so that you would have Penelope back. Stop this loss.”

 

Josie crawled fingers around her head. “You don’t know loss.”

 

Jinn’s smiling face melted into a frown. “Don’t I?” She stood up, glaring at Josie. “Just like other Jinns, I was born into five centuries of suffering. Five hundred years of making others’ dreams come true while I don’t have the chance to pursue only one of mine. And in the four-hundred and ninety-ninth year, I have crossed path with a true monster. It consumed me, sent me to a place of total isolation until damnation.”

 

“Malivore,” Iosie muttered.

 

Jinni gritted her teeth. “I wandered there lost and alone until I was given one final chance to gain my freedom. Now accept my offer and wish me the urn!”

 

“I can’t!” Josie declined, shaking her head. “That would result in the world’s ending. How is that not against your self-interest?”

 

“No. This is my only hope of freedom.” Jinni spoke with desperation in her voice. “If I return the urn to Malivore, I would be free and peaceful. What happens next isn’t my concern.”

 

Josie winced, “How could you be so selfish?”

 

“Said the pot to the kettle. I wasn’t the person who turned everyone’s life upside down just because I couldn’t handle the idea of falling back for a former lover.” Josie’s heart took a flip. She felt so exposed and vulnerable in front of Jinni’s words. “Think about it. I’m giving you the chance to save Penelope. All you need to do is give me the urn.”

 

“Let me think,” Josie closed her eyes, frowning. “There has to be a way for both of us to get what we want without giving Malivore the urn.”

 

“There is no other way,” Jinni insisted.

 

Josie gave the Ablah a stern look. “There is always another way.”

 

“Then you better find it quick.” Jinni warned. “Your twin sister doesn’t have much time left.”

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“Your ex might have sacrificed herself in your place to save you, but nobody could say for sure that she succeeded.” Jinni shrugged.

 

“You lie to me,” Josie responded in horror.

 

“I cannot lie.”

 

“That means Penelope died for nothing. And now Lizzie is dying too.”

 

“Tik tok.”

 

Jinni disappeared, leaving Josie with a load of new problems. She quickly rushed into the church to find her Dad. He took a look at her face and immediately sensed something wrong.

 

“Dad, is Lizzie okay? Will she get better?” Josie pled her father the truth. He had been telling her that Lizzie was fine, but right now she couldn’t stay calm. They walked to the porch, away from everyone.

 

“Josie, she will.”

 

“Don’t hide things from me. If she’s getting worse, I’m supposed to know!”

 

Alaric took a moment of thoughts and thinned his lips. “I-I don’t know. The doctor said her condition didn’t improve. The coma lasts longer than expected.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie raised her voice in frustration.

 

“I don’t want you to worry.”

 

Josie huffed, crossing her arms. “Penelope died to save both me and Lizzie. I can’t let her die in vain.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Her father pulled her in for a tight hug. “At least Lizzie is still with us.”

 

_But Penelope isn’t._

 

She stepped back from the hug. “Dad, if there’s a chance for me, Lizzie and Penelope to stay alive, would you take it?”

 

Her father stared at her in confusion but he still answered, “Yes, I would. I love you and Lizzie. And I know how much Penelope meant to you.”

 

Josie nodded, acknowledging her father’s stance. “Can I stay alone for a moment?” She waited until Alaric had disappeared inside the church to call for Jinni.

 

“Have you gotten your wish figured out?” Jinni asked right away.

 

“Yes.” Josie took in a sharp breath. “You told me you wanted freedom and peace, but the monster that took you into Malivore stripped it away from you.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Then I wish you have never met that monster, which means you and I would never meet.” Josie took pride of her words. She had wished so vaguely the previous times, which caused the situation to become worse. Now she wanted to be specific. “This goes along with your self-interest, doesn’t it?”

 

Jinni grinned in joy. “Clever. If we never met, you never made any wish, your ex and sister would be safe.”

 

“And you finished your five hundred years.” Josie smirked in victory. “Take the wish.”

 

“Of course I will. But then, if you never made any wish, you wouldn’t know that Penelope would sacrifice her life for you.” Jinni raised her hand, ready for the snap. “If history repeats itself, you’ll lose both of your ex and your sister.”

 

“Wait, I’d like to rephrase my wish!” Josie rushed to Jinni to stop her, but it was too late.

 

___

 

Josie woke up, finding that she had fallen asleep on her bed, with Penelope’s letter in her hand. She had a feeling that the letter would interfere with her mindset on the trouble of Penelope. Somehow she wasn’t too curious about the content of the letter anymore.

 

Josie placed the letter under the mattress and started changing into new clothes. It was about time for dinner. She didn’t want to miss it.

 

When Josie sat down next to a grumbling Lizzie who was still annoyed by having to get on a bus to get back to school, she caught Penelope looking at her from across the room. The girl was smiling at her knowingly.

 

Josie fought the urge to smile back and focused on her dinner. She had made up her mind. Penelope should not become anything important in her life ever again.

 

_I’ve moved on._

 

_I don’t care about her._

 

_I am no longer in love with Penelope Park._

 

She just had to convince herself that everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched 13 episodes so far, so the events in the story were made up, okay.


End file.
